


【调教】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss





	【调教】

凌晨一点半，喧闹了一整天的世界终于安静了下来，张医生照往常一样在病房转了一圈，回到了休息室，今天是他的小夜班。

张艺兴侧靠在沙发上，将白大褂底端翻出来的衣角小心地折了回去，刚刚闭上眼睛，就听到挂在墙壁上的提示铃响了起来。尖锐的声音将寂静的走廊撕开了一个口子，没有过多的犹豫，张艺兴立刻翻身起来向急诊室跑去。

送来的人是一个二十来岁面容清秀的少年，瘦削的脸颊没有一点血色，身上挂着一件淡紫色运动服，肩膀和胸前已经被渗出的鲜血濡湿，呈现着暗暗的红色。张艺兴拨开病人的眼睛，从中掏出手电向瞳仁扫去，“没有生命危险”。

可能是因为在路上花费的时间太长，病人的衣服已经被凝固的血粘在了身上，稍微一扯就会引起剧烈的疼痛，身边的护士递来了一把手术剪，好让张艺兴将那件沾满血污的外套剥落下来，即便是这样，将衣服碎片从伤口处取下来时所引发的疼痛还是让这个病人发出了痛苦的呻吟。张艺兴迅速地处理好了伤口，又嘱托护士带病人去照一个CT，看看有没有遗漏什么其他的情况。

“病人姓名？”张艺兴抽出一个崭新的病历本，从胸前掏出钢笔打算登记病人信息，话音落下好半天，也没听见回答，“病人姓名？家属呢？家属没有过来吗？”

“张医生，没有家属，病人是两个警察送来的。”身旁的护士提醒张艺兴。

等在急诊室外面的两个警察听见了屋里的动静，起身走了进来，跟张艺兴握了握手，“张医生您好，我们是南化区的警察，今天晚上接到报警，说是辖区内有个小区里面有暴力事件，赶到现场的时候就只看见当事人晕倒在房间里，我俩就把他送来了。”

听了两位警察的话，张艺兴不禁有些皱眉，“警察同志，这恐怕不是普通的暴力事件，患者身上的伤口，应该是严重的鞭打所致。”

两人听了张艺兴的话，迅速交换了一下眼神，为首的警察从兜里摸出来一张名片递给张艺兴，“具体的情况我们也还没有调查清楚，只能先将患者暂时委托给您们，这是我的联系方式，等他醒过来还请您务必通知我们。”

张艺兴接过警察递过来的名片，点点头，“警察同志放心，我一定及时通知您。”

里里外外忙完，张艺兴又回到了办公室，桌子上放着刚刚护士送来的CT结果，阅片灯荧白的光线在玻璃上透下张艺兴的倒影，窗外的立交桥上只偶尔跑过几颗橘黄色的灯光，“没有什么别的事，应该都是外伤，今天晚上注意观察病人的情绪，病人醒了马上叫我。”

护士关门从办公室退了出来，经过这前后一个多小时的折腾，原本有些睡意的张艺兴也变得精神起来，于是伸手打开了电脑，开始撰写手头的病历。

天边勾起一条金黄色的亮线，窗外的车流逐渐变得密集起来，张艺兴挪动鼠标，点了一下右上方红色的叉号，靠在椅子上伸了个懒腰，“总算是写完了”。

饮水机里面的水发出咕咚咕咚的声音，张艺兴端着保温杯略略有些晃神，却听见护士一边跑一边向他喊着，“张医生，张医生，十床醒了，现在情绪有些激动，您快去看看吧。”

听了护士的话，张艺兴放下杯子赶忙向病房跑去，只看到两个护士正抓着病人的双手，不让他把手背上的输液器拔掉，病人挣扎着身子死命地想要挣脱手上的束缚，喉咙里发出恐惧的哭喊声，原本盖在床上的被子也被踹落在地上。

“不要害怕，这里是医院，别害怕”，张艺兴上前从护士手中接过病人的手，一面掏出手电照了照病人的瞳孔，一面轻声安抚道，“你现在在医院，都没事了，没有人要伤害你了。”

病人听到张艺兴的话，躁动的情绪稍微减淡了些，只是一双眼睛瞪得浑圆，双手交叉抱在胸前，充满了对周围环境的恐惧与防备。张艺兴伸手轻轻地抚摸病人的肩膀，语气平静又温柔，“我姓张，是你的主治医师，你不用害怕，在这里没有人会伤害你。”

病人在张艺兴的安抚下渐渐冷静下来，黑亮的眼珠在眼眶中溜溜地转，打量着病房里面的一切。“你叫什么名字？有没有家人的联系方式？”张艺兴见病人逐渐恢复了理智，开口想要询问他的情况，可那病人却不吭声，只是不停地摇头，单薄的嘴唇在牙齿下被咬得泛白。

“你不说话，我们怎么找人来接你……”床上的病人听到“找人来接”四个字，还未等张艺兴的话音落下，又开始在床上嚷闹起来，这回的嗓音中充满了抗拒与害怕，甚至还染上了几分哭腔。“好好好，没有人来接你，没人来接你，你就先在这好好养病好不好？”张艺兴见状赶忙改了口径，抓着病人的手又是好一阵安抚，终于将他的情绪重新稳定下来。

张艺兴起身走出病房，叫来护士开了一针镇静的药物，“先让他好好休息，等这轮药劲过去病人醒来，再通知警察过来吧。”

天已经完全亮了，张艺兴结束了半宿的轮班，站在医院大门口伸了个懒腰，清晨的空气有些清甜，带着些许的潮气，深深地吸上两口，仿佛昨夜的疲惫也都消失了大半。张艺兴转身回到了办公室，将白大褂小心地撑在衣架上，挂回了衣柜里，又将钢笔从胸前的口袋里取出来插在笔筒中，轻轻转了转方向，让Logo统一都朝着右边。收拾完这一切，又从抽屉里取出来一瓶淡蓝色消毒喷雾，在书桌衣柜上喷了喷，才换上衣服下了班。

回到家，张艺兴一觉睡到了手机响起，是医院的护士打来的，“张医生，昨天的病人醒了，您过来看看吧。”张艺兴挂了电话，半分钟也不曾耽搁，匆匆洗漱换了衣服又开车回到了医院。

十床的病人经过一天的休息，精神状态好了不少，脸上也渐渐有了些血色，见到张艺兴进来，一双眼睛便黏在了张医生的身上，一下也不愿意离开了。“醒了？感觉好些了吗？”张艺兴走到病床旁边，眼睛笑起来就像是弯弯的月牙，只是病人仍是不愿意说话，只轻轻地点了点头。

另一边，警察也接到了通知赶来了医院，却同样问不出任何话来，甚至在提到“家属”，“回家”等字眼时，病人的情绪还会出现剧烈的波动，只有在张艺兴问话时才能轻轻地有些反应，警察在一旁也是干着急，只得继续求助于张艺兴。

这病人说来也奇怪，谁的话也不听，就只让张艺兴一个人靠近，不过也只是给些点头或是摇头之类的反应，在问及名字时，口中呜呜囔囔地重复一个音节，听起来像是“蕾”之类的。

康复的时间一点一点地过去，在张艺兴的关照下，病人的健康情况好了许多，精神状态也有所好转，在一个星期之后，张艺兴终于得知了他的真正姓名，Lay。这天张艺兴照往常一样来查房，跟护士叮嘱几句之后转身打算离开，却被一只纤软的手牵住了衣袖。

“张医生，你真好看。”

张艺兴一下子没有反应过来，“嗯？什么？”

“张医生，你真好看。”病床上的少年看着张艺兴的眼睛，一字一句地说道。“张医生，我叫Lay哦。”

“好…好好休息，Lay。”张艺兴不知道为什么，在对上Lay的眼神时竟然有些慌乱，这个少年的眼睛太过于灵动了，让人一下子看不到底，不知道在那双漆黑的瞳仁下面隐藏着多深的深潭。

“张医生明天还要准时来哦，我等你。”少年笑起来的眼睛仿佛有一种不可言说的魔力，初见只是觉得美丽，可只要时间一长，就会不由地被勾去心智，想要探寻那眼睛背后的秘密。

张艺兴坐在办公室里，心情久久不能平复，十床的那个病人的确长得很美，一笑起来脸上的两个梨涡像是掬满了春日间花朵里的蜜糖一般。“张医生，张医生……”张艺兴听到门外护士的声音，才猛然将思绪收了回来，窗外的阳光很好，照进屋子来有种暖洋洋的感觉，张艺兴看到杯子上有几粒细小的尘埃，便伸手从抽屉里取出了一方雪白的手帕，轻轻将杯盖拭净。出门前又从放在门口柜子里的小瓶中挤了两泵免洗洗手液，在手上搓了搓。

时间过得很快，Lay和张艺兴的关系也越来越近，张艺兴一方面想要帮助警察获取更多Lay的信息，另一方面，也是为了满足埋在自己心底最深处的那一缕几乎不可见的好奇心。

于是在一个又一个阳光明媚的下午，Lay一点一点地将自己过去的事情讲给了张艺兴。听着Lay过往的经历，张艺兴也一次又一次心疼得红了眼眶。

“那天，是我的主人打我。”

“他发现我想要逃跑，在盛怒之下用皮鞭打了我。我疼得快要失去意识，只能向他求饶，暂时稳定他的情绪。我跟他说我的伤口疼，他就下楼去小区门口帮我买药，我趁他下楼的时间用自己事先藏好的手机报了警。”

“那天他可能是太生气了，以至于出门的时候忘了把我关到笼子里。”

“以前，只要他离开房子，都是要把我关在笼子里的。”

“张医生，张医生，张医生你怎么了？”

“奥，没怎么…没想到，你经历了这么多的痛苦。”

“好像是挺惨的哈，不过好在我遇见了张医生啊，张医生你真好。”Lay的笑容在冬日的暖阳下显得格外的明媚，一下子照亮了张艺兴的心。

“那你是怎么落在他手里的啊？”

“我爸爸欠他钱还不上。他说，只要我陪他三天，就不用我爸爸还钱了。”

“所以我就去咯，只不过没想到一去就再也跑不出来了。”

“还好我机智，你说对不对呀张医生？”

“对…对啊，哈哈。”

这天下午张艺兴下班，不知道怎得总觉得车里格外的燥热，暖风的空调温度降了又降，却还是觉得背后汗黏得难受，最后索性把空调关了。回到家，张艺兴放下衣服，头一次还没有将衣服扔到洗衣机里就跑去了书房，电脑屏幕上一个又一个字迹跳动着跑进了他的脑海，“捆绑”，“鞭打”，“SM”……张艺兴的喉结上下滚了一滚，转身走到厨房从冰箱里拿出了一瓶冰水，也不等倒进玻璃杯，拧开盖子就朝喉咙里灌了进去。

Lay，他就像花园里那一株最娇艳的花，谁要是能够拥有他，那一定是顶幸运的人。谁要是能唯一地拥有他，那一定是天底下最幸福的人了。

冰凉的矿泉水灌入了喉咙，原本因为上升的体温而舒张的毛细血管一下子紧缩起来，张艺兴打了一个激灵，被自己脑海中的想法吓了一跳，“张艺兴，这样是不对的，你不可以这样……”

在接下来的时间里，张艺兴的理智将他心底最深处的那一点邪恶的欲望压抑得很好，看着一天天好起来的Lay，张艺兴的心情也一天天地变好，直到有一天查房，张艺兴发现，Lay已经基本上痊愈了，也就是说，Lay，他可以出院了。

当张艺兴将出院通知传达给Lay的时候，这个温和的少年又一次陷入了剧烈的情绪波动之中，本就瘦弱的身体紧紧蜷缩成一团，张艺兴上前拉他，却遭到了更为强烈的反抗，充斥着伤心与绝望的哭喊声像一把刻刀一样划在张艺兴的心上，经过了这几个月的相处，他好像，真的爱上了这个可怜的少年。

“我不要出院，我不出院，我要张医生，我不要离开张医生，张医生你是不是要赶我走，是不是不喜欢我了……”Lay的嗓子在哭喊中变得有些沙哑，双手握成的拳头在挣扎中打到了旁边的柜子，白皙的手背上立马显出了红色的印记。

张艺兴看着Lay的样子心痛得要紧，也顾不得许多，一把便将Lay拉近了怀中，一双温热的手在Lay的背上不住地抚摸，轻声安慰道，“没有不要你，怎么会赶你走呢，只不过是Lay的病好了，不用继续住在医院里了。”

“可是不住在医院里我就见不到张医生了。”Lay闷在张艺兴怀里，一句话说得断断续续，抽抽嗒嗒。

“怎么会见不到呢，出院了我可以去Lay的家里看Lay啊，不会见不到的，Lay要听话。”

Lay伸手将张艺兴的怀抱推开，看着张艺兴的脸，瞪着眼睛一字一句地说道，“那张医生可要说道做到，不能反悔。”

张艺兴看到眼前Lay哭得像小兔子一样通红的双眼，心里像是被揉进了玻璃渣一样疼，“当然不反悔了，Lay要相信我呀。”

“那张医生怎么保证？”

张艺兴伸手拂去了挂在Lay眼眶下面的两颗滚圆的泪珠，伸出手，“要不，拉钩？”

Lay抓住张艺兴递过来的手，猛地一扽，便把张艺兴拉近身前，哭得有些红肿的嘴唇一下子凑上前去，在张艺兴的嘴角盖下了一个轻轻的吻，“盖章”。

张艺兴被Lay突如其来的一吻惊住，身体一下子僵硬起来，那温热软弹如果冻一般的唇瓣覆在自己嘴边，还带着一点淡淡的奶香气味，张艺兴一时失神，伸手托住了Lay的后脑勺，将这个吻加深了进去。

Lay将房子的钥匙交给了张艺兴，要他在出院前几天提前去房子里打扫一下，毕竟好几个月没有住人，难免会落下灰尘。这天张艺兴休假，便开车来到了Lay的房子里，辅一进门，便被眼前的场景惊呆了。

阳台上摆着一个巨大的铁笼，大概半人高，笼子的底下铺着暗红色的毛毯，门上还挂了一个巨大的锁扣。张艺兴在这所两室一厅的小房子里挪动着脚步，客厅的另一角，从房顶上顺下来一个吊椅，张艺兴脑海中不禁浮现出Lay被绑在这吊椅上的样子，那样的一副雪白美好的肉体，在这黑色的绳结之下该是怎样不一样的美感。张艺兴转身，是这所房子的主卧，一进门就能看到横在屋中间那张特大的床，以及拴在大床四角银亮的手铐。张艺兴觉得喉咙有些干渴，慌忙从卧室中退了出来，将阳台上两扇大窗户打开，冰冷的寒风灌进屋里，张艺兴坐在沙发上喘着气，他分明地感觉到身下肿胀发烫的硬物，在裤子的摩擦之下显得有些疼痛。

张艺兴从房子里寻出了几个箱子，将房子里这些器具连同抽屉里的药一件一件地收了进去，只是在整理的时候，张艺兴的脑海中不可抑制地想象着Lay在这些器具调教之下的淫靡景象。

房子被张艺兴整理得很干净，张艺兴害怕Lay出院之后看到屋内的摆设会勾起一些不好的回忆，索性将所有的家具全都卖掉换成了新的，就连布局也改了改，只把那三大箱器具封在了阳台的大柜子当中。Lay出院的那天，看到焕然一新的房子，开心地在张艺兴怀里直打滚，吊在张艺兴的脖子上笑得合不拢嘴。

张艺兴拉着Lay做到了沙发上，看着怀里的小人明媚的笑颜，心头像滴了蜜一样甜。

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，谢谢张医生。”

“还有呢？”

“嘿嘿”，Lay听了张艺兴的话，翻身跨坐到张艺兴腿上，伸手将张艺兴圈在了自己的胳膊和沙发靠背之间，白皙的脸颊透着些许的粉红色，“谢谢哥哥”。

张艺兴接过Lay送来的那双晶莹的嫩唇，开始细细地品尝起来。Lay的腰很软，扭动之下总会让人情不自禁地晃神，怀疑他是不是天上下凡的仙子。

其余的时光仿佛都过得很平静，张艺兴将空闲的时间统统都花在了Lay的身上。Lay不是很喜欢出门，张艺兴索性迁就着他，一下班就赶到Lay的房子，陪他在那个温暖的小空间里一窝就是一整天。

Lay很喜欢穿着张艺兴的衬衫在房子里闲逛，两个人经常在一个阴冷的下午拉上窗帘，窝在客厅的沙发上看一部电影，有时候是恐怖片，也有时候是悲伤的爱情片。Lay总是习惯将腿搭在张艺兴的身上，双手环着张艺兴的腰，脑袋靠着张艺兴的肩膀横坐在这个温暖的怀抱里。张艺兴也享受着Lay的依赖，一只手揽着那细弱的肩膀，另一只手摩挲着Lay光滑细白的大腿，在Lay因为电影情节害怕时轻轻吻上那双颤抖的软唇，在Lay因为情节感人而隐隐啜泣时吻去怀中宝贝的睫毛上挂着的晶莹泪珠。

只不过有的时候张艺兴的工作会很忙，需要临时加班，每一次Lay醒来发现张艺兴不在自己身边，都会歇斯底里地发疯，张艺兴没有办法，只能将医院的事情委托给同事赶回来安抚Lay。

“哥哥你别不要我……”

“不会不要你，哥哥怎么会不要你呢？哥哥只是去上班而已。”

“Lay不要哥哥上班，哥哥永远陪在Lay身边好不好，好不好？”

“可是哥哥不上班，要怎么养活Lay呢？”

“Lay有钱，真的有钱，Lay来养活哥哥好不好？”Lay说话，光着脚跑到床边，在地面上敲敲打打，不一会就找到了一个暗格，从里面取出了一摞银行卡和存折，“哥哥你看，Lay真的有钱，哥哥辞职不上班好不好？哥哥永远陪在Lay的身边好不好？”

张艺兴看到Lay取出的东西有些吃惊，“可是……”只是还没有等张艺兴再说出反驳的理由，就被打断了话，Lay将两个细白的胳膊绕在张艺兴的脖颈，软唇顺着精致的下颌线一路吻上去，最终停在了张艺兴的耳边，“Lay知道，那些东西哥哥没有扔掉，只要哥哥答应永远陪在Lay的身边，Lay愿意让哥哥当Lay的主人……”

张艺兴听了Lay的话反而愣住了，Lay这句话的诱惑对他来说属实太大，他轻轻咽了咽口水，看着Lay的眼睛出现了些许的动摇。

“哥哥，求你了，Lay不能没有哥哥……”

“好，哥哥答应你。”

在张艺兴的安抚下，Lay渐渐伏在床上睡着了，陷入沉睡的小人仿佛被一层薄薄的光芒笼罩着一般，白白的可爱，甚至还在一抽一抽地啜泣，弯弯的睫毛上还挂了几颗晶莹的泪珠。

眼前的场景让张艺兴的心好像被什么东西紧紧地揪了一下，他坐在床边等Lay慢慢平静下来，轻轻碰门去了医院。一路上张艺兴开车的手好像一直都在颤抖，平日里这条熟悉得不能再熟悉的路竟然踩了无数次刹车，过去几个月与Lay相处的场景同这他第一次踏进Lay的房子时看到的景象在脑海中碰撞翻滚，一向冷静理智的张医生此刻竟然整理不出来丝毫的头绪。

张艺兴在医院办理好辞职，收拾了东西往家走，一路上血管中的血液近乎沸腾一般冲击着张艺兴的心脏，他想起那天在电脑上看到的那些文字和图片，脚下不禁又将油门踩重了几分。

只不过张艺兴前脚将门碰上，后脚就有一双雪白的纤足落在了红木地板上，温热的脚掌在地板上踩出沙沙的声音，Lay从的暗格中掏出了一摞厚厚的材料，又从厨房里取出一个铜黄中掺杂着炭黑色的盆子，划着火柴将一页又一页A4纸投入了盆中。

通红的火光映衬得Lay白皙的脸有些淡淡的粉色，一双唇挑起了一个邪魅的角度，跳动的火苗在一双漆黑的眸子中倒映出无比摇曳的倒影，A4纸上的字迹一个接一个地被火焰吞噬。

“张艺兴”……

“男”……

“27岁”……

“外科医生”……

 

 

\- END -


End file.
